


共同度过 下

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	共同度过 下

靳东跪在王凯腿间，一手撑住床面，另一只手握着他翘起来的阴茎，就像那真的是个麦克风似的，然后一本正经地清了清嗓子，低头含住已经充血成深红色的龟头又吸又咂，舌尖抵着顶端半张的铃口肆意蹂躏，牙尖则卡在龟头下方敏感的系带上轻轻地磨。有一瞬间王凯觉得靳东可能是想把自己咬断再吞下去，但不知为什么恐惧令人更加敏感，连舌面的粗糙都被放大了很多倍，他不加控制地呻吟出声，又伸手去推靳东的头，好看到值得单独买笔大额保险的手指插进浓密的、喷了太多定型水的黑发里，王凯前言不搭后语地为自己的幻想求饶：“……哥，你别、别咬……唔……”  
毫无防备之下，靳东还真被他推开了，亮晶晶的阴茎从嘴唇间滑脱出来，又啪地拍在他高挺笔直的鼻梁上，留下一道明显的湿痕。靳东低低笑了一声，慢条斯理解开身上黑色衬衫的扣子，顺手把裤子也脱了：“越来越不老实，敢拿这玩意儿——”他戳戳王凯的家伙，一大滴透明的前液从铃口里冒出来，“——打我的脸。想造反，嗯？”  
王凯喘着用脚底去踩靳东腿间的大家伙，踩完了还用脚趾勾着饱满的阴囊一下一下地揉，嘴里小声逼逼：“又不是我故意的……”  
“啧，还嘴硬，”靳东压住王凯，用衬衫把他两条胳膊在头顶绑了起来，从肘到腕缠了好几道，最后剩下一小截不够打结的，索性把左边袖口的扣子扣进右边袖口的扣眼里，顺势在他嘴唇上印了个微咸的吻，“为什么不想让我口？弄疼了？”  
王凯老老实实地摇头：“不疼，但是……”  
靳东根本没听那个但是，知道不疼也就够了。他埋头下去继续吮吻王凯鼓胀的性器，舌面绕着冠状沟左一圈右一圈的舔，有两下还吞得特别深，差不多可以算是深喉，王凯被口得丢盔卸甲，性器胀到极限，头顶的双手不自知地绞紧在一处，两条腿也紧紧夹住靳东的头，嘴里反反复复地叫他，哥，师哥，大哥，乱七八糟混在一起，尾音低回缠绵，带着亟待释放的欲望，和一直都被小心翼翼掩饰起来的贪婪——他贪心到想要靳东的一切，好的坏的都要。  
在他马上就要射出来之前，靳东准确到可恨地松开裹住茎身的嘴唇，但凡是个男的就受不了这会儿急刹车，王凯痛苦地呜咽一声。紧接着靳东捞起他两条大腿一左一右架在臂弯里，右手食指在穴口上按了一按，发现又湿又软，明显是之前已经准备过，便换上自己那话儿，缓缓顶进去小半截，龟头在最靠近前列腺的那块地方由轻到重地磨碾，干得王凯什么都忘了，挺腰送胯地迎合。因为他两条胳膊绑在头顶，只能靠腰背发力，小腹上靠近耻毛的淡青色腹筋就凸得特别明显，靳东用指甲不轻不重地沿着那条脉络一点点摁下来，同时下身更加用力挞伐，听王凯喉间似哼似喘迸出短促气声，那是高潮的前奏，比什么歌都好听。  
本来王凯就只差一步到高潮，勉强捱了这几下狠的便着实忍不住了，湿淋淋的阴茎抽动着出了好几股精，溅得自己胸口小腹哪哪儿都是，后穴也不由自主地收缩吸裹不停，绞得靳东一时间进退两难，便俯身下去亲吻王凯的嘴唇下巴，嘴里荤的素的什么都往外说：“射得这么快？我还没全进去呢。放松点儿，别夹，嘶……”他伸手去揉王凯湿漉漉的会阴，揉得王凯一哆嗦，靳东吻掉那两片湿红嘴唇里的抗议和呻吟，“合着把你伺候美了就不管我了？啧，就该干死你，小混蛋。”  
很难说小混蛋到底是不是一个爱称，但靳东真的差点干死他。后来他们把灯关了，然后拉开窗帘，转移阵地到窗边那张小小的美人靠上去。太小了，只够王凯跪在上面的，仍然捆在一起的胳膊肘搭在靠背边缘上稍稍借点力，他甚至没想过要挣脱那件衬衫，好腾出手来给自己一点额外的刺激，任由再次滴沥出前液的性器在身前摇晃，又在暗红色丝绒面的家具上拖出不规则的水痕。靳东站在他身后，钳着王凯的腰一下一下地钉进去，肠壁可能磨得有点肿，非常热，非常软滑，精液和润滑在后穴里被捣成一片不分彼此的混沌，抽插间水声也就越来越明显，王凯浑浑噩噩地要他再快一点，再重一点，靳东全都满足，最后射进他穴里最深的地方，王凯颤抖着仰起头，窗外的浦江夜色扑进他眼里，晕成一片不辨轮廓的光影。  
“去清理一下，”靳东把自己拔出来，揽着王凯的腰问，“腿麻了没有？”  
“还行，睡醒再弄吧，”王凯闭着眼睛靠在他肩头，“……哥？”  
“嗯，我在呢。”靳东半扶半抱着把人安顿回床上，“怎么了？”  
王凯话到嘴边又咽回去，摇头道：“没什么。你上楼的时候小心点。”  
靳东紧挨着他躺下，轻声道：“明早再说，我现在就想搂着你睡觉。”  
睡了两个小时不到靳东就热醒了，只觉得怀里像抱着个新灌的热水袋似的，伸手一摸，王凯身上已经烧得很烫了。他开了床头灯叫醒王凯，王凯迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声：“哥，你要走了？”  
“我不走。你发烧了，起来，去浴室，我帮你清理，”靳东拿毯子把他裹住，“怪我，下次一定做完就弄出来。”  
折腾半天清理完了，可王凯还是烧得厉害，眼睛都睁不开，问话也不回答，靳东没法子，穿上衣服打算出去买药，刚想出门又觉得不对，现在有没有药房开门先不说，关键是这附近他完全不熟啊！他想来想去，摸出电话来打给自己的经纪人，开口就问她能不能现在和自己出去一趟。  
经纪人心累地叹口气：“现在是凌晨四点啊东哥！您要上哪儿去？机场？”  
“就买点退烧药。附近有药房吗？”靳东有点儿心虚，干咳一声，“我这不是怕找不着地方嘛。”  
“……您在电梯口等我，我换个衣服马上到。”  
好在药房不算太远，半个小时不到就买回来了，退烧药退热贴一应俱全，王凯把药片吞下去，皱着眉心嘟囔：“苦。”埋进被子里又睡。  
靳东和衣躺在他身边，心想待会要给王凯经纪人也打个电话，中午的航班看来要改签了，以及今年的年终奖……是不是应该给两边都额外加一笔，唔，封口费？  
王凯翻个身，两条胳膊自动自发地搂上来，靳东微笑着在他汗津津的鼻尖上落下一个吻。


End file.
